


Hushed Words

by unsocialzombies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, He holding fucking hand, M/M, Theyr just cuddling.... as one does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialzombies/pseuds/unsocialzombies
Summary: "I love you."The words were whispered. Virgil could barely hear it under the rain- and yet he did. The words were meant for him, after all. He smiled, squeezing Logan tightly, scooting as close as he could to him.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Hushed Words

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVNT WRITTN IN SO LONG!!!! N I JUST WROTE THIZ!!!! IM IRRATIONALLY HAPPIE CUZ I HAVNY BEEN ABL 2 FINISH ANYTHING!!!  
> Anyway i just wantd 2 write logan n virgil being cute bcuz i cannot sleeb n had thiz dialogue stuck in my head
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic logan, sympathetic virgil

Rain pitter-pattered against the window, dull light peaking through the blinds on the window. It was around 7 A.M. and Virgil laid awake, arms secure around Logan's waist. The soft, slow breathing of Logan and the rain was the only thing Virgil could hear.

"I love you."

The words were whispered. Virgil could barely hear it under the rain- and yet he did. The words were meant for him, after all. He smiled, squeezing Logan tightly, scooting as close as he could to him. 

"That's so gross, L. You love me?" Virgil mumbled, the smile still lingering on his lips. He felt Logan chuckle, deep and warm.

"Of course, I do."

Heat rose at Virgil's cheeks as he scrunched up his face. He pressed a soft kiss to Logan's back, before pushing his face against it, murming something Logan couldn't quite make out.

"What was that, dear?" Logan asked, his eyes opening and looking behind him at Virgil. He could only see the top of Virgil's head [He was shorter than Logan, but still insisted of spooning Logan every night- not that Logan was complaining], hair sticking out in every direction. Logan placed his hand on top of Virgil's, lacing their fingers together. 

"I said 'I love you, too'."

Logan smiled, eyes fluttering shut. He squeezed Virgil's hand.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> My writeblr blog is [@prssdflwrs](https://prssdflwrs.tumblr.com)  
> My main tumblr is [@gothybubby](https://gothybubby.tumblr.com)


End file.
